An interactive voice response (IVR) system may interpret a human caller's response to voice prompts through use of speech recognition and/or dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) decoding of tones input via a telephone keypad. IVR systems may allow a caller to service the caller's inquiries by following and responding to a dialogue provided by the IVR system. The dialogue may be based on an IVR call tree.